


Keep My Head Above Water

by 221BSunsetTowers



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo Stories [11]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxious Evan "Buck" Buckley, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Boys In Love, Drowning, Established Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley Takes Care of Eddie Diaz, Hurt Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Protective Evan "Buck" Buckley, Rescue, True Love, Whump, Worried Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221BSunsetTowers/pseuds/221BSunsetTowers
Summary: Buck was already more worried than he wanted to admit when his phone call with Eddie was suddenly cut off. But when he sees the reason, he's so terrified he can't breathe.AKA Eddie's truck gets hit and sent over the edge into the water, Buck is on shift and realizes when they reach the site of the accident that it's Eddie they have to rescue.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo Stories [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826659
Comments: 12
Kudos: 290
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Keep My Head Above Water

**Author's Note:**

> For the Slowly Running Out of Air prompt square for Bad Things Happen Bingo. 
> 
> Title from Head Above Water by Avril Lavigne.

"Eds, do you have the list?" Buck asked, perched on the couch at the fire station, cell phone to his ear. Eddie laughed, shaking his head good naturedly.

  
"I do have the list, babe, I promise," Eddie replied, quickly glancing at the passenger seat to make sure the list and canvas bags were, in fact, there as promised.

  
"And you know it has to be brown rice, right? It won't taste as good with white rice. And make sure you get white onions, not-"

  
"Not red, I know, Buck," Eddie said, rolling his eyes fondly. "We've been best friends for six years now, together for three, married for two, might as well have been married for all six, I think I've got how this works by now." He could picture the adorable blush spreading across his husband's cheeks at the good-natured teasing. Buck loved being reminded how long Eddie had loved him for. "And before you ask, I'm using the hands-free bluetooth in the car, so both hands are on the wheel, and both eyes are on the road."

  
"Good boy." The suddenly deep tone of Buck's voice sent a welcome shiver up Eddie's spine.

  
"Do I get a reward for that?" This was definitely one of those moments Eddie was glad Christopher wasn't with him, no kid needed to see their dad's cheeks flush this red.

  
"Well, when I get home from my shift, you get an excellent home cooked meal...." Eddie could picture Buck exactly, dragging his tongue across his lips just as he dragged out the words. "And then dessert."

  
"Seriously, Buck?" Eddie burst out laughing as he heard Chimney's indignant yell from somewhere near the phone. He could just imagine Buck flipping his middle finger at Chimney with a good-natured grin. Everyone at the fire station knew this was how Buck and Eddie were, they'd known it even before Buck and Eddie admitted it to themselves.

  
Just thinking about that first kiss three years ago brought a soft smile to Eddie's face, a smile that barely had time to change to fear before a swerving car going the wrong way slammed into Eddie's truck.

*****

"Eds? Babe? You still there?" Buck asked, a puzzled frown creasing his features. "Eddie?"

  
"What happened?" Chimmey asked, sitting down on the couch next to Buck.

  
"I don't know," Buck said slowly, staring down at the phone. "I didn't hear Eddie hang up, but he's not responding anymore. He wouldn't just end a call like that, not without saying I love you. We always do that, especially when one of us is on shift without the other."

  
"Which luckily is a very rare occurance," Chimney teased. "You two are like homesick puppies when you're separated." Buck rolled his eyes, teasingly smacking Chimney on the shoulder, but there was still worry in Buck's eyes as he kept his gaze on the phone, every call to Eddie still ringing unanswered. "Buck, probably something happened with the bluetooth, and you know you gave Eddie strict instructions not to answer his actual cell phone while driving."

  
"Right, one less thing to worry about with his safety," Buck murmured, but before he could hit the call button again, the alarm rang out, and everyone jumped up. Gearing up, Buck could hear Bobby calling out, "We've got a car accident, drunk driver going the wrong way slammed into another car, sent it off the road! It's teetering on the edge over the water, so we need to move the second we get there!"

  
Swinging himself into the truck, Buck glanced over at the seat next to his, where Eddie was usually perched. He kept his phone gripped tight in his hand until they pulled up on the scene.

  
*****  
The second Buck was standing on the road, he knew. The end of the truck was sliding towards its final fall, and the license plate stayed visible for one terrible heart crushing glance. "That's Eddie's truck!" Buck screamed, already sprinting towards it, but there was never a chance he could get there in time. The bumper of the truck tipped and the vehicle went sliding down, skittering and bumping over the dirt and rocks until it slammed into the water.

  
Hands were holding Buck back as he continued to scream, flailing forward, begging and pleading for them to please just let him go. Bobby grabbed the sides of his face, forcing Buck's eyes to meet his. "Get in the harness," Bobby ordered, already holding it ready for him. "We'll be right behind you."

  
There would be time for thank yous later, Buck told himself, there had to be time for thank yous later, when everything was okay again. Throwing himself into the harness, Buck slammed the buckles and straps together, and immediately began his descent. It seemed like hours until he made it all the way down, but somehow it was still daylight shining on that terrifying still surface of water. 

  
The truck was completely submerged, and Eddie with it.

  
Thoughts were hammering through Buck's brain, Eddie had almost drowned once but he hadn't, Buck and Christopher had made it out of a tsunami, could he get another miracle, could they just get one more miracle. 

  
Please, one more time. 

  
****  
The shock of the sudden drop snapped Eddie conscious again. He was already gasping for air, the now-twisted steering wheel pushing against his chest and pinning him in place. 

  
And then the windshield, already cracking from the impact, shattered completely, and the water came rushing in.

  
Eddie couldn't even get a full breath in before he was submerged, fighting as hard as he could to keep what little air he had left inside his aching lungs. 

  
Just like in that well, he couldn't give up. 

  
Buck and Christopher were waiting for him on dry land.

  
Or maybe only half of that statement was true.

  
Because there was Buck, swimming frantically towards the empty space where the windshield had once been. Their eyes met and Eddie could tell without words that Buck knew, knew that Eddie had very little time before he ran out of breath.

  
Buck's hands were tearing at the steering wheel, wrenching it as hard as he could, and Eddie felt a little of the pressure relieve. Then there were more hands tugging, the steering wheel breaking away. As he felt his seatbelt unclick, Eddie met Buck's pleading eyes again. 

  
And then the last bit of air slipped away, and Eddie's mouth dropped open of its own accord, and as the water came rushing towards his lungs Eddie couldn't keep his eyes open anymore.

  
*****  
"No, come on Eddie, please baby, come back to me, please," Buck was pleading, tears streaming down his face as he lay Eddie's limp body down on the bank, immediately beginning chest compressions. Hen and Chim had followed him out of the water, kneeling next to him and ready to switch in, but Buck kept going, sobbing and gasping for his own breath as he continued the compressions.

  
And then Eddie's eyes suddenly flew open, and Buck rolled him onto his side, rubbing his back as Eddie hacked up water and choked in air. "That's it, that's so good sweetheart," Buck sobbed out, and even in his utter exhaustion Eddie reached for him, and Buck pulled him into his arms.

  
"You're okay, baby, you're okay," Buck murmured into Eddie's hair, tears and lake water mixing trails across their trembling skin. 

  
"Saved me," Eddie mumbled, letting Buck support his weight. 

  
"Always, always," Buck promised, resting his forehead against Eddie's, one hand coming up to rest on Eddie's chest, feeling the rise and fall of unimpeded breath. "Let's get you back up to the road, sweetheart, and get you checked out, okay?" 

  
"You too," Eddie insisted, voice becoming more firm as more air flooded back into his lungs.

  
"You think I'm letting anybody else carry you?" Buck teased softly, gently clipping Eddie into the harness with him and tugging on the rope. "Cap, get us up!" Cradling Eddie in his arms, Buck clutched him against his chest as they ascended. 

  
The second they were up and unhooked, Buck carried Eddie to the ambulance, climbing in and laying him gently on the gurney. Hen and Chim had ascended right behind them, and immediately joined Buck and Eddie.

  
"How are you feeling there, Eddie?" Hen asked, squeezing his shoulder.

  
"Like I really hate water," Eddie groaned, and Buck's laugh was verging on hysterical as he clutched at Eddie's hand. Swiveling his head to the side, Eddie reached up with their joined hands to brush against Buck's cheek. "And like I really want a kiss."

  
The words had barely left his mouth before Buck's lips were on his, trembling and tasting like tears and miracles and more love than he had ever thought he deserved. Eddie kissed back with every promise he had inside him, that he had fought with everything he had to come back and he always would.

  
"Alright you two lovebirds, give me a second here," Hen teased gently, before listening to Eddie's breathing and checking his chest. "Sounds clear, and looks like a nasty bruise with nothing broken. You know we're still taking you to get checked out, but you are one lucky man, Eddie Diaz."

  
"Very lucky," Eddie agreed, meeting Buck's soft smile with one of his own. "Though I never did get the groceries."

  
This time, when Buck laughed, it was pure and easy. "I'll order takeout," Buck grinned, brushing wet hair off Eddie's forehead. "I love you so much, you absolutely ridiculous man."

  
"I love you too," Eddie said, his words beautiful breath against Buck's lips as they met for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me, say hi, and leave prompts (I still have a few squares left on my Bad Things Happen Bingo card) on tumblr at 221Bsunsettowers!


End file.
